Pave Low
The MH-53 Pave Low is a large, heavily armored assault helicopter featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is a confirmed pointstreak in the Assault (Strike Package) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Pave Lows appear in every game mode of Modern Warfare 2: Appearance in Campaign *S.S.D.D *Wolverines! *The Hornet's Nest *Exodus *The Gulag *Loose Ends *Endgame Known Pave Lows *Warhorse 5-1 (Destroyed) *Nikolai's Pave Low *Raptor's Pave Low (Destroyed) Appearance in Spec Ops The Pave Lows featured in Special Ops are either destroyed, or used as props. *Homeland Security *Body Count *Wardriving Multiplayer The MH-53 Pave Low can be obtained after a killstreak of 9, or 8 with Hardline. Since it is used as an armored attack helicopter, the MH-53 is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than regular Attack Helicopters, as it features two gun turrets instead of one. However, it is also larger and slower, making it a potentially easier target to shoot down, provided the enemy guns do not shoot the player first. The helicopter is equipped with one set of flares, which will distract any locked-on missile. After the flares are spent, a missile can track it directly. If a missile strikes the Pave Low while turning to follow the flares, it will still destroy the aircraft. However, as the Pave Lows fly very low, it is possible, but unlikely, that a Stinger can take out Pave Lows in one missile if it is low enough and the player jumps when it is fired or he fires directly below it. Pave Lows seem to be much more intelligent with regards to enemy targeting than Attack Helicopters; this may be because it can fire from both sides as opposed to just one. For example, it will target a player who recently tried to shoot it with a rocket. It also travels across the map to kill selected targets. Also, it typically targets an opponent who is on a killstreak first before dealing with other threats. Calling in a Pave Low rewards the player with 300 XP. Destroying a Pave Low gives 400 XP, 4000 in Search and Destroy. As of the patch released alongside the Stimulus Package, Pave Lows now count toward the user's killstreak. Pave Lows can also easily be destroyed by a Harrier, like all other Helicopters in the airspace. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' 3'' The Pave Low is a 12 point Strike Package reward, which is part of the Assault Strike Chain in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Not much else is known about the Pave Low's role in-game. Gallery File:MH-53_PAVE-LOW.jpg|Front view of the Pave Low. File:Pave_low.jpg|A Pave Low flying above a Shadow Company soldier. File:Pave_Low_Favela.jpg|Nikolai's Pave Low "The Hornet's Nest". File:Raptor's_Pave_Low.jpg|Raptor's crashed Pave Low seen in Wolverines!. Trivia *The Pave Low appears in more levels than any other aircraft in the Campaign. *A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has the title "Transformer", with Pave Lows on it. This is a reference to the Decepticon named Blackout from the 2007 Transformers movie, whose vehicular form was a Pave Low. *When looking at the cockpit of a Pave Low in killcam or while spectating, the player can see that the Pave Low actually has a pilot and co-pilot, unlike the Attack Helicopter.Image showing the two pilots in the cockpit of the Pave Low *When the Pave Low fires its turrets, it appears to use FMJ rounds. *Upon the release of the Stimulus Package, a patch made the Pave Low's kills now count to a killstreak. *The Prestige Challenge for kills with a Pave Low is named "Jolly Green Giant" an earlier version of the Pave Low. *On the PlayStation 3 multiplayer, "Pave Low" is spelled in two words, but on Xbox 360, it is spelled as one word, "Pavelow", and when someone launches it or it was acquired from care package the game says "Pave Low". In the PC version, it is spelled "Pave Low" when the killstreak is attained and released, and "Pavelow" when someone destroys it. *The pilots of the Pave Low in single player are blocky with pixel-like faces which look like pilots from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Pave Lows of the Spetsnaz, Militia, and OpFor have a jet black color, while Pave Lows of the SEALS, Rangers, and TF141 have a light gray color with USAF markings. *If one is spectating in free mode, they can see inside it. Also, they can see that the Pave Low's guns have no gunners on them. *The Pave Low seems to be solid, as it will stop when it hits the building containing Site B in Skidrow and will bounce off. *Calling in a Care Package on top of a Pave Low will destroy it. References Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Helicopters Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards